


Doctor Doctor I've Got a Bad Case of Loving You

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Gen, Kid Delta, Kid Theta, M/M, Mechanic!York, Nurse!North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon with the request. AU where york breaks his nose doing something stupid and rather than going to a hospital like a normal person he goes to North who lives next door and is a nurse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor I've Got a Bad Case of Loving You

York was having an exhausting day. 

First, he was working very hard at the locksmith because for some reason Spring Break was the week everyone locked themselves out of places. Then his coworker called, and suddenly he was doing a double shift 

He had to call the daycare and let them know Delta was going to be staying longer, and to send his love. He spent the day praying to whatever being could hear him, and thinking about how much his redhead, freckle faced son needed him to not get arrested. 

He had just finished a double shift with them when the daycare called. Delta had gotten into a fight again. Well, he had started a fight. 

He definitely gained his father’s genes in that department. The “I-am-right-and-you-are-wrong” department that would surely start fights. 

York tiredly told D that it was considered socially unacceptable to tell a kid the probability of him dying from pure stupidity. Delta didn’t protest since he knew full well how tired his dad was. 

He put Delta in the back seat and drove to their nice little apartment. Where York grew up, he knew he didn’t want Delta to grow up in that kind of atmosphere and his job didn’t pay that bad considering he was the best locksmith on hand. 

That didn’t mean they had extra expenses to go around; so when York put Delta to sleep, he didn’t calculate the fact that one of Delta’s toys would find it’s way under his foot causing him to fall forward and slam his face into the dresser. York tried so hard not to curse and scream as blood immediately came rushing out of his nose just so he wouldn't wake Delta. 

Delta didn’t move an inch. He was pulled from this world as he slept soundly in his little bed while York struggled to roll out the door without getting any blood on the floor. He flopped out on to the ground just outside Delta’s room and laid there with his hand attempting to staunch the blood flow. 

Tears were streaming down his face as the pain enveloped his face. Since he didn’t want to choke on his blood, he sat up and thought about what the hell he was going to do with this. 

He knew he couldn't go to the hospital so that was out of the question, but it's not like he could snap his nose back in place by himself. He thought about calling Wash, his clueless best friend, but then thought better of it. The dumb ass ran into the doorway a few months ago, and thought that he needed to sneeze to snap it back in place. 

York sometimes wondered how Wash survived or why he was friends with the young adult but shrugged it off. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and held it to his profusely bleeding nose. 

He had an idea on who he could go to. 

He didn’t exactly know the dude but he would frequently come home in scrubs so he figured maybe he was a doctor or a nurse. The guy was his hot blond neighbor that always had bags under his eyes but never seemed to not give a mega-watt smile when he walked past York and Delta. 

He had a kid of his own that Delta enjoyed conversing with since they went to the same daycare but the boy was extremely shy and would hide behind the man’s leg when York was there. 

York checked the time and realized that it was just late enough for the medic to be getting home. 

He quickly moved to the front door just to catch the first stroke of luck he could. The medic was literally walking past his door with his son. He turned to look at York with a smile and greeting on his before his eyes widen and the greeting fell from his lips. 

York opened his mouth and hesitated as they both stared at each other. A blush filled his cheeks as he finally sheepishly asked, “Help please?” 

The medic nodded, and gestured to his house with his head since his hands were full with his son, and his medic bag. 

York closed his door behind him and waited for the man to open his apartment door. 

“I’m York by the way. Delta goes to the same day care as your son.” York nasally wheezed out from behind the towel. 

“The name’s North. I’ve heard a lot about Delta from Theta.” North replies as he hold the door open for Theta to run in and hide before letting York walk in. 

“Really? I didn’t think Theta was much of a talker. Delta said he was a really quiet kid at school.” York responds, watching North neatly put away his and Theta’s coats. 

North talked fondly of Theta as he lead York to the kitchen, “Yeah, Theta doesn’t really like adults that judge him too much but he really opens up when you get to know him. He’s a good kid. Now-” 

He turns to York and pats the counter. York’s eyebrows shot up at the gesture. “Sit.” North orders kindly once he realized he hadn’t gotten his point across. 

York then realized how tall North was compared to him, and grudgingly sat on the counter. “Blow all the blood and mucus you can out of your nose with your towel.” North advises soothingly as he grabs a pack of ice, and some medicine. 

York follows North’s advice and empties his nasal cavities with slight disgust at how much mucus and blood built up in his nose. On top of being sweaty and gross from work, he was also covered in blood and snot. This was a great way to officially meet his crush from a far. 

North took the towel from York, and softly wiped down as much of York’s face as he could. York wanted to enjoy this moment of closeness but the fact that his nose was tilted on his face kind of ruined it for him. 

North tossed the towel in the sink as to not get more blood than necessary everywhere. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t want that anymore.” North hums as he puts himself between York’s legs. 

York thanks the gods that his tanned skin, and bloodied face hid the brush that crept up on to his face. He cleared his throat, and mustered up a “No.” in reply to North. 

“Good because I’m going to probably throw that away after this. How did this happen anyway?” North softly questioned with quiet concentration as he placed his hand on York’s face. 

York felt him brush his fingers along his cheeks to find a good position to fix his nose but all he could think about wasn’t how great his hands felt on his face but how extremely cold his fingers were. 

“Delta left a toy out, and I slipped on it. Delta’s dresser-” York cut himself short when North quickly realigned his nose while York was distracted. A yelp of pain left York’s face as he nearly lost consciousness. North caught him as he fell forward a bit, putting nearly all his front body weight on North. 

A groan left York’s mouth as he pressed his cheek into North’s shoulder. “That hurt more than actually hitting the damn thing. I’ve only really known you for ten minutes and you betray me.” York complained as tears streamed down his face. 

“It would’ve hurt more if you knew. Sorry.” North apologized with thorough sincerity. 

“Fuck you.” York snapped as he sat up and tilted his head back. There was little sting in the words which caused North to let out a little chuckle. 

York accepted the medicine and water before also accepting the ice pack. 

“The bleeding seems to have stopped so you don’t need any gauze but if anything happens or if you need something; you can have my number.” North offered with a smile. 

York’s eyebrows raised as he happily took the piece of paper North scribbled down his number on. “I’ll be sure to do that.” York said with smile before hopping of the counter. 

He’d be sure to have to take Delta out for ice cream tomorrow after dinner since he probably won’t let him take him before dinner.


End file.
